


Об упущенных возможностях и пр.

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Potions Master Severus Snape, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Magic, Top Severus Snape, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: История истинных взаимоотношений Снейпа и Люпина - та, о которой мы и не догадывались. И почему Снейп варил волчье зелье. И почему Люпин на самом деле сбежал от Тонкс. И что между ними общего, и в чем главное отличие. И пр.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Об упущенных возможностях и пр.

«Это была ошибка!»

Крики из ванной. Звуки ударов. Разбитые бутылки. Магглы. Проклятые магглы, настоящие свиньи. Как его отец, они все одинаковые.

Звуки плотно, до скрежета сжатых зубов матери, строго смотрящей на него сверху вниз. Ее суровое лицо — отражение его прошлого, настоящего, да и будущего тоже. Она вышла за отца из-за него, и они оба знали это. Она надеялась, что станет лучше, но не становилось, никогда нет.

Должно быть, вся его жизнь была ошибкой.

В детстве Северус думал, что может всё. Он говорил себе, что происходит из древнего рода. Что он особенный, не такой, как другие дети. Это помогало выжить, не сойти с ума в этом затхлом, узком, тесном домишке на окраине мира. Он думал, нужно только дожить до Хогвартса, и там он обретет все, о чем мечтает. И он был не одинок. Мама втайне копила для него на учебники. Он никогда не понимал, почему волшебница терпит такое от того, кто не стоит и грязи на ее ботинках. Должно быть, она и сама не понимала. На ней было слишком много шрамов — одним больше, одним меньше.

А еще он нашел Лили, и она тоже была особенная. Они были особенными вместе. Она источала магию, как цветок — аромат, приманивая насекомых. Он жил в Паучьем переулке, но даже будучи маленьким знал, что пауки — не насекомые, а отдельный вид. К сожалению, он был прав.

Он думал, что может всё, пока не встретил его. Из-за него в Хогвартсе, сколько бы он ни трудился, он не обрел ни семьи, ни друзей — все лишь потешались над дохляком Нюниусом в поношенной одежде. Пытаясь это исправить, он вступил в группу… товарищей по интересам на факультете. Лили это не нравилось, она считала слизеринцев в большинстве своем гадкими ползучими тварями, а его — лишь досадным исключением из правила. К сожалению, она оказалась права. Особенно в части досады.

И когда этот жук пристроился поудобнее, сверкая панцирем и раскинув мандибулы… Паутина была бессильна, потому что цветок научился летать. А может, всегда умел — Северус не знал наверняка. Иногда ему казалось, что Лили — его воображаемый друг, как Тоби был у мелкого Блэка на 1 курсе, так хорошо они совпадали во всем, что предположить в ней отдельную персону было попросту немыслимо.

Иногда ему казалось, что это его вторая половина души встречается с Джеймсом Поттером и принимает от него поцелуи. Он сам.

Это порой бесило, порой до странности успокаивало. Иногда ломались вещи, пропадали сны, на руках оставались следы от ногтей, и приходилось стричь их под корень до крови. Иногда губы сохли, и ладони потели. Он думал о том, что чертов Поттер делает с ней, а может, она с ним, и просыпался в сбитых горячих простынях. А проснувшись, надеялся, что спит и вот-вот услышит будильник.

Даже в самых худших кошмарах раннего детства, когда еще веришь в Бугимена, притаившегося под кроватью, и боишься наткнуться на злое пьяное тело в коридоре, поэтому терпишь и не выходишь из комнаты до рассвета, он не мог представить себе ничего ужаснее. А теперь и вовсе не видел снов.

— Снейп! Ты что, бродишь во сне?! — его окликнули, громко и бесцеремонно.

Он внезапно почувствовал все: холод гранитного пола под босыми ступнями, чуть колышущуюся от хогвартских сквозняков ночную рубашку на теле, приглушенный свет лампы на стене.

— Зачем так кричать? — поморщился он, когда до плеча дотронулась теплая рука, но увидев лицо окликнувшего, он отшатнулся. Староста Гриффиндора, Римус-мать-его-Люпин. Или, как звали его дружки, Лунатик.

— Ты в норме? — похоже, его реакцию восприняли как шок или приступ.

— А ты что здесь забыл?! — Северус пытался нащупать палочку в заднем кармане, но карманов не было, а значит, и палочки тоже. — Это же гостиная Сли…

Он осекся, наконец поняв, что находится позади фигуры Лунатика — большие деревянные двери в замок. Получается, во сне он пересек половину замка, не удивительно, что ноги так озябли. Так далеко он еще не заходил. Или заходил, просто не встречал там Люпина?..

— Эмм… — Люпин выглядел как-то раздосадованно. На его щеке красовался новый порез. Все ясно, опять драка, как типично для банды Поттера, задирают кого-нибудь помладше, пользуясь прикрытием темноты. Или это связано с…?

— Лунатил? — Северус расплылся в улыбке, с удовольствием отмечая про себя, как стушевался Лунатик.

— Это кто из нас еще лунатит… — Люпин зачем-то попытался обыграть ситуацию шуткой, миролюбиво выставив открытые ладони вперед. А может, готовясь сжать кулаки?..

— Да я тебя и без палочки уделаю, — с вызовом сообщил Северус, внутренне готовясь либо атаковать открытой грудью, либо сжиматься в комок, чтобы защитить жизненно важные органы, пока еще не решив, что выбрать.

— Я не хочу драться, — устало выдохнул Люпин, отчего Снейп непонимающе застыл на месте. У гриффиндорца в волосах таял снег, под глазами залегли тени, а на лице ни кровинки. Он отчего-то напомнил Северусу приходившего со сверхурочных отца, когда тот еще работал. — Дай мне пройти в спальни, хорошо? Если у тебя какие-то проблемы с моими друзьями, то решай их с ними, я тут не при…

— Это ты-то не причем?! — Иногда Северусу казалось, что это он, а не Люпин, может превратиться в чудовище, начав с гневного рыка, а закончив клыками и, наверное, дьявольскими копытами.

Но они заслужили, они… даже Люпин…

Даже когда тот вдруг пошатнулся, резко побледнев еще сильнее, и рухнул на каменный пол, Северус не переставал думать, как сильно хотел бы увидеть их дурацкий квартет на коленях. А увидев, опешил, не понимая, как с этим быть.

— Люпин?..

Неужели у оборотней бывают обмороки? Он потыкал его ногой — безрезультатно, хоть и слегка приятно.

В голове роились всякие мысли, одна хуже другой. Оставить его здесь? А вдруг он умрет, и кто-то узнает, что последним с покойным говорил он, Северус Снейп? Если на него кто-то наткнется, что будет? А если его кто-то убьет или серьезно покалечит, а повесят все равно на него? Или этот кто-то задастся вопросом, что это гриффиндорец делал ночью в холле, и узнает о его прогулках в полнолуние?

Из всех решений Северус принял наихудшее — поднял бесчувственного полуволка и потащил в ближайший класс в подземельях, перекинув руку (или лапу?) через плечо. «Надо его спрятать», — почему-то подумал он. Люпин был тяжелым и пах псиной, поэтому незадачливый спаситель плюнул и, не без удовольствия уронив его на гранитную ступеньку, принялся шарить в карманах в поисках палочки — странно, что это не пришло в голову раньше, но видимо, он еще не до конца проснулся.

Северус всегда считал себя волшебником до мозга костей (прекрасно зная, что никаких костей в мозге нет, кроме воображаемых, как в пустой башке ненавистного Блэка), но поняв, как опростоволосился, словно обычный маггл, ощутил стыд и досаду на самого себя. Никто не должен узнать об этом. А палочка все не находилась — ни в передних карманах мантии Люпина, ни в нагрудном, и он уже потянулся к носкам (мало ли!), когда вдалеке ему послышались голоса.

Он не понял, о чем говорят, но это и неважно — теперь необходимо было не сходить с намеченного пути и доставить этого тяжеловеса хотя бы к шкафу для швабр, раз начал. Рядом быстро подвернулась спасительная дверь, как это порой бывает в Хогвартсе, когда замок на твоей стороне — но обычно Снейп ничего такого не наблюдал, петляя по потайным проходам и лестницам, чтобы избежать ловушек для первокурсников и глупцов. А теперь и он попал в одну такую — она морщилась, пока он пристраивал ее, а точнее, его, на пыльной парте.

Голоса прошли мимо — Филч обсуждал какую-то засаду «для грязных школяров» со своей кошкой. Похоже, что Северус чуть не попался при ночном обходе. Возможно даже, ему повезло, что Люпин его разбудил…

Староста может снимать очки с факультета. И может соврать, что не шатается по коридорам после отбоя, а всего лишь отправился на поиски замеченного в шатании студента. Но Люпин никогда не пользовался своими привилегиями, как в положительном, так и в отрицательном смысле. Например, что бы ни творилось вокруг, он всегда лишь игнорировал, особенно если речь шла о выходках его друзей. Никогда не останавливал ни бесшабашного Джеймса, ни безбашенного Сириуса, чтоб они оба провалились.

Это бесило Снейпа в каком-то особенном смысле — он не любил правила, но был способен их уважать, а то, что Люпин шутил с друзьями вместо исполнения своих прямых обязанностей, выводило из себя даже вечно избегающего обязанностей Северуса. Возможно, поэтому он их и избегал — иначе был бы должен блюсти, несмотря ни на что.

Подумав, что оборотень слишком уж затих, Северус нехотя подошел к нему в последний раз перед тем, как отправится наконец немного поспать. Ранняя седина паутинками сияла в темно-русых волосах. Несмотря на то, что они были ровесниками, Люпин казался старше и мудрее одноклассников — может, только поэтому ему дали значок старосты. Интересно, какие сны видят волки, как зарывают любимую косточку или вроде того?

Снейп знал теорию, но не на ком было испробовать, хотя давно хотелось — как и мысли, мыслеобразы, или, как называют их простые смертные, сны, тоже можно разгадать, если владеть особой магией, имеющей мало общего с чтением мыслей. Ходили слухи, сам Темный Лорд мастерски обращался с умами своих приспешников, и Северус хотел также. Вздохнув об оставленной в спальне палочке, он мысленно нацелился на сознание спящего, освобождая свой разум ему навстречу.

Но нет, наверное, ничего не выходит — вместо чужих он увидел обрывки собственных снов: всполохи рыжих волос, звонкий девичий смех, ноги в воде по лодыжки и совсем не боятся острых камней на дне. Опасаясь, что Люпин тоже мог подглядеть, хоть и не просыпаясь, Северус спешно прервал колдовство. Разочарование жгло под ложечкой, и пришлось заставить его утихнуть, напоминая себе о будущем величии взамен на посредственное настоящее.

Однако стоило ему прикоснуться к шее проверить пульс, как кадык дернулся вниз, запрокинутая голова качнулась, и рука схватила за запястье.

На него пристально смотрели звериные глаза с суженными зрачками. После ровно пяти секунд игры в гляделки (Северус считал про себя) послышалось удивленное:

— У тебя не видно зрачков. Такие темные… — Было неожиданно слышать мягкий и даже вкрадчивый голос Люпина, глядя в неестественно желтые радужки.

Только спустя столько лет обменивания злобными взглядами он удосужился это отметить.

— Разве оборотни обращаются не только в полнолуние? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Северус. Как зельевар, он знал точно — в эти дни, точнее, ночи на небосклоне властвовала убывающая луна.

— Боишься? — усмехнулся Люпин, то ли намеренно, то ли случайно обнажая этим клыки. Но те были обычными, человеческими, хоть и слегка увеличенными в размерах.

Северус одернул руку из жесткой хватки:

— Я ничего не боюсь, — и для верности добавил: — Тебя так точно.

— Ха! Да ты и сам как одинокий волчонок, отдаю тебе должное.

Люпин довольно резво спрыгнул с парты и принялся разминать ноги. От былой бледности не осталось и следа, хотя выглядел он по обыкновению болезненным.

— Ты что, притворялся? — не поверил своим глазам Снейп. И зачем тогда он все это время нес его на своем горбу?

— Нет, просто волчье восстановление, — буркнул Люпин, отряхиваясь от пыли. И не успел Северус понять, что это значило, ехидно предложил: — Тебя что, проводить до покоев, о благородный муж?

— Сам ты муж! — отшатнулся Снейп, пятясь к двери. Не стоило и на минуту задерживаться в одной комнате с этим лунатиком, с его голодным взглядом и лихорадочным румянцем.

Люпин тихо рассмеялся. Это все было так странно, что Северус тоже не сдержал смешок.

— Знаешь, в другой жизни ты бы мне нравился, — неожиданно для них обоих признался Люпин, присаживаясь на краешек стола, с которого до этого собрал всю полувековую грязь собственной мантией. Снейп коротко кивнул, плотно захлопывая за собой дверь. Он мог допустить, что в другой жизни они бы не были врагами, правда, при условии, что не зная друг друга вовсе.

***

— Так значит, «профессор Люпин»?

В учительской всегда было немного шумно. Даже когда в ней никого не было, что с удивлением заметил Люпин. Только в углу кресло занимала пугающе темная фигура. Снейп сменил школьную форму сначала на балахоны Пожирателей, а затем на строгую преподавательскую мантию, но сходство с вороной, которая не может взлететь и вынуждена волочить крылья за собой, оставалось при нем все эти годы.

— Да, — запоздало отозвался он, в нерешительности застыв у дверей. В последний раз он бывал в учительской, когда они получали нагоняй от Макгонагалл вместе с Джеймсом, Сириусом и Питером, целую сотню лет назад. — Так точно, профессор Снейп.

Как раньше, усмешка обнажала чуть увеличенные по сравнению с обычным человеком клыки. Снейп физически чувствовал, как внутри закипает желчь, обжигая кишки, легкие, гортань. Из всех ненавистных ему Мародеров в живых осталось только двое, а под рукой так и вовсе один, поэтому Люпину доставалось в его голове за всех, и почему-то за Блэка больше всех. Видимо, ненавидеть мертвых было не так забавно, особенно Поттера, потому что день его смерти когда-то представлялся Северусу счастливейшим в жизни, а не наоборот — хоть и по независящим от самого Поттера обстоятельствам.

А виновник перманентной изжоги слизеринского декана тем временем мило улыбался, сжимая потрепанный портфель и как будто не смея присесть.

— Садитесь, — одним небрежным мановением руки Снейп проявил гостеприимство на правах учителя со стажем, а значит, куда более профессионального и заслуженного, что давало ему почти непробиваемую уверенность в себе.

— Спасибо, но я ненадолго, — противник изящно парировал его широкий жест, приближая возникновение язвы у Снейпа. Хотя Люпин бы скорее сказал, что это Снейп возник у язвы, если бы не зависел так от мастерства школьного зельевара. Кстати об этом: — Лишь хотел заглянуть, чтобы поблагодарить вас.

— Меня? — Снейп поднял брови и взял со стола газету, как бы давая понять, что разговор окончен, если он вообще начинался. — Как мило, но благодарите директора и его прогрессирующее старческое слабоумие, в этой ситуации я лишь жертва обстоятельств. И, кстати, в шкафу завелся боггарт. Это же теперь по вашей части?

— Чудесная новость, — оживился Люпин. Пожалуй, кроме него никто и никогда в истории не реагировал так на боггартов в шкафах. Снейп с настороженностью выглянул из-за газеты.

— И да, если я увижу в вас хотя бы намек на угрозу для учеников… — начал он было наводить страху, но к его досаде, Люпин только отмахнулся.

— Дамблдор поделился со мной вашими переживаниями на мой счет, но это вздор. Я никогда не причиню вреда ни одному ученику, тем более тому, о котором мы все печемся… по доброй воле, — Люпин сделал оговорку, понятную только им троим: ему самому, Снейпу да директору. И еще Фенриру Сивому, где бы он ни был.

Странно, что он использовал слово «переживание», а не «подозрение».

— Я не «пекусь» о… — Снейп осекся. Это должно было прозвучать ядовито и дерзко, а не жалко, как вышло бы, назови он фамилию.

Дежурная улыбочка Люпина словно говорила ему: «Ну-ну, продолжай себя в этом убеждать, малыш Нюниус».

Люпин и дня не пробыл в роли преподавателя, а уже смертельно его достал.

***

— Люпин?! — Преподаватели, конечно, знали о потайных выходах из замка, но Снейп все равно был крайне удивлен увидеть его в Хогсмиде. Сам-то он оказался там по делу и с официальным разрешением.

Кроме того, дементоры тоже должны были знать о проходах — ради всеобщей безопасности. Мадам Розмерта, владелица паба «Три метлы», была недовольна оттоком посетителей, но всем приходилось мириться с повышенной охраной.

— Профессор! — Люпин виновато улыбнулся вошедшему, сидя у стойки с кружкой какого-то неопределенного пойла перед собой.

— Налить вам чего-нибудь, профессор Снейп? — засуетилась скучающая Розмерта, увидев, что клиенты поздоровались друг с другом.

— Я тут по делу, — прервал ее учитель. Он редко заглядывал в паб без принуждения и до побега Блэка, странно было, что она вообще предложила.

Но Люпин молча поднял свою тару и отхлебнул таинственной темной жидкости с отсутствующим видом, как бы говоря «ну конечно, он спасовал». И Снейп попался, сам прекрасно понимая, что его поймали:

— А впрочем, давайте мне того же.

Стоял ветреный осенний вечер, и выходить из паба в ночь навстречу вязкой безнадежности, витающей в воздухе с той поры, как в эти края прибыли стражи Азкабана, не хотелось. Снейп присел рядом, но на расстоянии вытянутой руки, снял влажный плащ и повесил на спинку барного стула в ожидании, когда начнется.

— Знаете, — началось, — я не ожидал вас тут встретить, — признался Люпин, круговыми движениями ладони болтая выпивку в кружке.

— Это взаимно.

Они немного помолчали, как и было положено старым школьным врагам. Розмерта принесла крепко выдержанную медовуху — неплохой выбор для такого оборванца, как Люпин.

— По делам школы? — деловито поинтересовался Люпин.

— Не по вашим так уж точно, — Снейп сделал хороший глоток, глядя на часы.

— Северус… — Снейп так резко повернулся к нему, услышав свое имя, что по комнате словно пробежал холодок. — Северус, — не отступал Люпин, — зачем вы тогда подсели, если собираетесь вести себя вот так?

— Как вот так? — Снейп чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, который притворился, что чужая игрушка принадлежит ему, и недоволен тем, что его обман раскрыт.

Он даже не знал, стоило ли что-то говорить про имя. Люпин никогда не обращался к нему так просто. Может быть, ответить тем же?

— А, неважно, — Люпин залпом осушил свою кружку, попрощался с Розмертой и ушел, оставив случайного собутыльника с чувством легкой недосказанности и пока непонятной тревоги. — До завтра, профессор, — помахал он на прощание, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Неудачный день? — посочувствовала Розмерта, подойдя за стойку, чтобы забрать грязную кружку и пригоршню кнатов.

Вот почему Снейп не ходил в пабы. Незнакомцы, которые лезут в твою жизнь, они повсюду, и никуда от них не денешься.

— Сдачи не надо, — он оставил половину кружки и пару сверкающих сиклей, отправившись в замок следом.

***

Люпин не был незнакомцем. Если уж так посудить, он был скорее знакомцем, чем не. Направляясь к нему в столь желанный кабинет преподавателя защиты с очередной порцией дымящегося зелья.

— О, а вот и мой укротитель! — Казалось, Люпин был искренне рад его приходу, и немудрено: бледность и круги под глазами яснее лунных календарей намекали на скорое полнолуние.

— Укротитель? — приподнял бровь Снейп, протягивая ему кубок.

— Ну да, — добродушно пояснил Люпин, делая глоток и морщась. — Укротитель моей звериной натуры. Кто же еще.

Так значит, волкодав. Вот кем он пытается меня представить, подумал Снейп. Защитный механизм психики, ничего нового. Все лучше для его разума, чем Спаситель или Отравитель.

— Вам не по нраву мое варево? — с притворной любезностью поддел Снейп. — Могу добавить мяты или корицы.

— А это поможет? — Почему-то Люпин воспринял его слова всерьез, хоть и знал ответ. Магические ингредиенты выжгут любые вкусы, оставив лишь горечь пепла.

— Разумеется, нет. — Да, Северусу приходилось варить волчий отвар, как будто он какая-нибудь домовиха. Но по крайней мере, Люпин был в его власти, и можно было издеваться над ним, сколько потребуется.

В школе он привык считать, что издевались над ним, но если посмотреть правде в глаза, все было почти что обоюдно — языка за зубами он никогда не держал и всегда искал повода для драки. Как волчонок, которому не дали ни укрощающего зелья, ни намордника с поводком, непривитый и невоспитанный.

Почти наверняка их взаимная ненависть была завязана на Лили — Поттер положил на нее глаз еще с 1 курса и не упускал случая как-нибудь задеть девушку или отпустить пошлую шуточку. А их с Северусом дружба вдобавок ко всему привлекала к ней только больше внимания — все-таки Слизерин и Гриффиндор никогда не ладили. Поттер был наглецом и баловнем, это можно было понять за долю секунды в его обществе. И с каждым годом, каждой его победой — на квиддичном поле, в учебе или личной жизни — становилось лишь хуже и хуже. Как ни странно, эта стратегия работала: вместе с его самомнением росло и всенародное восхищение, а соразмерно с его настойчивостью в попытках привлечь на свою сторону Лили ее неприязнь к нему таяла, как иней на стекле. Он был дутой фигурой, ожидающей своей иголки, хотя Снейп отдал бы что угодно, не сдуйся он в тот Хэллоуин и исполни долг мужа и отца как полагается. Но Джеймс Поттер все делал шиворот-навыворот… глупо, что Лили этого не учла.

Блэк видел в мальчике со Слизерина свою отзеркаленную версию — ненавистник традиций своего чистокровного семейства и бунтарь, приковывающий взгляды природной красотой и талантами, доставшимися ему задаром, против фанатично обучающегося слизеринца-замухрышки, выросшего среди магглов. Иными словами, он был гончей и видел в нем дичь, которую можно задрать, чтобы получить немного внимания и похвалы от охотников. От кого угодно, кроме разве что Блэков.

Петтигрю просто повторял за этими двумя каждое слово, можно было подумать, что он писается в штаны от радости всякий раз, как звезды школы Джеймс и Сириус замечали его существование.

А что же Люпин? Что было нужно ему? Просто… друзья? Самые недалекие, кто закрывал бы глаза на его ночные прогулки под луной?

В отличие от своих «гениальных» товарищей, Люпин тоже много и относительно прилежно учился. Не обращал особого внимания на свой внешний вид и терпел выходки друзей, хоть те и не прятались за масками. Он хранил свои секреты под сложными замками. Много лет спустя Северус достаточно поднаторел в подглядывании чужих мыслей и снов, чтобы сделать волнующий по многим причинам вывод — в тот вечер он все сделал правильно, в этом не было ничего сложного и никакой ошибки не было.

В какой-то момент Северус с горечью подумал, что в другой жизни они могли бы быть братьями-близнецами или еще ближе. И начал добавлять в зелье цветки ликориса для смягчения вкуса — вряд ли будет заметно пьющему, решил он, тем более, что это-то интересовало зельевара в последнюю очередь.

— Северус, вы изменили состав?

Заминка молчания.

— Нет. С чего вы взяли?

Перерыв на глоток.

— Спасибо.

Шаги в коридоре.

— Это мистер Поттер пришел на занятие, — опустошив в один присест, Люпин вернул кубок Снейпу. — Я пообещал научить его Патронусу…

— Удачи, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Я пытаюсь учить его вот уже третий год.

Странный долгий взгляд в ответ.

— Наверное, вам лучше не встречаться. Выйдите через другую дверь?

Стук в дверь. Надо поторапливаться, он прав.

— Наверное.

***

Когда все относительно Блэка выяснилось, а Петтигрю, несмотря на неистовое желание, задушить голыми руками было никак нельзя, потому что тот хвостом следовал за Темным Лордом, как когда-то за своими дружками-дегенератами, отношения между Снейпом и Люпином немного выровнялись. Ненавидеть Блэка теперь было легким блюдом в перерыве между едой, потому что этот метафизический желудок всегда пустовал в ожидании различных блюд, которые следовало подавать холодными, к большому сожалению его владельца, не получая ничего, кроме перекусов. Зато список доступных развлечений расширился — так, заглянув на Площадь Гриммо, можно было не только сделать дела, но и полюбоваться на нервно облаивающего всех и вся былого всеобщего любимца. Тот факт, что он к тому же не делал того, в чем обвинялся, делал его положение еще более жалким и даже смешным: запертый в ненавистном доме после 12 лет в Азкабане, и непонятно, откуда Блэк хотел сбежать больше и куда попал по итогу.

Сначала, еще тогда, в Воющей Хижине, Снейп считал, что Люпин проявил слабость, поддался гнилой натуре беглого преступника. Теперь же он был уверен, что оказываемая Люпином поддержка — это скорее проявление жалости к старому другу, подкрепленной облегчением в духе «фух, так все это время это был не он» и только.

— Северус, — Люпин опять принялся терпеливо увещевать школьных врагов перестать собачиться и перейти наконец к ужину.

— «Северус»?! — взвился Блэк, вращая выпученными от злости глазами. — Может, вы теперь еще и целуетесь при встрече?

Они стояли на кухне, где пять минут назад закончилось совещание Ордена. Блэк выбрал неверную тактику, зачем-то напав на единственного, кто в любой ситуации оставался на его стороне. Это еще ему аукнется, можно было не сомневаться; Северус смаковал напряжение в воздухе всеми своими рецепторами прирожденного слизеринца, расположенными, как водится у сеятелей раздоров и профессиональных спорщиков, на раздвоенном змеином языке.

— Ревность тебе не к лицу, — поддел он оппонента. — Это правда, что про вашу четверку говорили в школе?

В школе ходили слухи, что Мародеры все делают вместе, и спят тоже — в основном на Слизерине, студенты которого были достаточно распутны и злы на ускользающий у них из-под носа каждый год кубок по квиддичу, чтобы это придумать.

— Заткнись, Нюниус, я не к тебе обращаюсь, — довольно грубо прервал его Блэк и вновь повернулся к Люпину, который неожиданно взорвался:

— Хватит! Довольно. Мне это надоело.

Северус с удивлением отметил, что Люпин при этом смотрел на Сириуса, а не на него.

Блэк задохнулся от возмущения:

— А что я?!

Он так и не успел повзрослеть перед заключением в Азкабане, а под присмотром дементоров, видимо, было не до личностного роста, поэтому бесился он как детсадовец и с такой же чисто детской озлобленностью, как и будучи подростком, что забавно контрастировало с нечесаной бородой, болезненным цветом лица и запахом перегара.

Пока Люпин и Блэк ругались между собой, Северус попытался выскользнуть из комнаты, а затем и из пропахшего многовековым шовинизмом и сыростью дома.

— Не так быстро, — послышалось следом под завывания безумного портрета миссис Блэк. На той стороне длинного коридора, в дверях кухни стоял по-прежнему невозмутимый, а еще уставший на вид Люпин.

Снейп решил пошутить, кивнув на портрет, надрывающий нарисованные связки за портьерами:

— А это у них семейное, не думаете?

Люпин тяжело вздохнул:

— Вообще-то думаю, но сейчас не об этом, — он прямо посмотрел Снейпу в глаза, в неразличимую тьму зрачков, и сказал: — Неужели нельзя быть выше всего этого?

Хорошая манипуляция, добротная, хоть и излишне прямая — это «выше» обязывает тебя волей-неволей соответствовать столь высокой оценке собеседника. Обязывало бы, не будь Северус и впрямь слегка выше, чем мог полагать Люпин.

Вместо ответа Снейп спросил, не хочет ли его «низкий» собеседник выпить. Он не ожидал услышать:

— Вообще-то, хочу.

***

Люпин злился сам на себя. Он не понимал, почему чувствует себя не вполне довольным в компании Доры. Молодая красивая девушка, чертовски хороша, умна и отважна, заинтересовалась им, старым больным неудачником с подбитой лапой. Он даже Сириусу не рассказывал — боялся, сглазит или начнет трепаться и растрезвонит всем в округе. Это были совершенно новые ощущения, с бирочкой из магазина и годовой гарантией — счастье, страх потери, а еще безнадежность. Дора имела кучу перспектив (помимо славной гибели в составе Ордена подобно большей части его друзей и подруг еще в первую войну с Волдемортом), стабильную престижную работу, попросту жизнь. Его Дамблдор опять отправлял в логово оборотней, плести интриги и выбирать, кто же он на самом деле — человек или зверь, и какой именно ипостаси принадлежит таящаяся в нем жажда крови, древняя и горячая, как сама кровь в венах.

Что он может дать ей, кроме ненависти и ярости? Укротить это не мог никто, кроме опытных зельеваров, каких не найти на обычной улице.

— Северус, — репетировал он свою просьбу перед зеркалом, — вы не могли бы сварить для меня одну ма-а-аленькую порцию? И не говорите Дамблдору. Только на один цикл. Почувствовать себя человеком рядом с… Боже, что я несу?..

Он думал, что знает, чего ждать в ответ (чего-то вроде двери, захлопнутой прямо перед твоим носом), но других способных на изготовление волчьего отвара среди его знакомых не было. Проблема была еще и в том, что прийти к Снейпу и застать его врасплох он тоже не мог — кто-то мог заметить. И доложить, как Дамблдору, так и кому похуже. Пришлось импровизировать.

— Люпин, черт тебя дери, чт…

Римус Люпин прижал в угол человека, заставлявшего трепетать в страхе далеко не только Невилла Долгопупса. Он надеялся, что это останется незамеченным в темных закоулках штаба. И что его не превратят в ингредиент для зелий.

— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, Северус. Я… уберу руку? — инстинктивно он зажал ему рот, чтобы заставить молчать, и теперь его пытались испепелить огнем ада горящие черные глаза над ладонью.

Люпин медленно сделал шаг назад, будто управляясь с бомбой. Мысленно он пытался сообразить, как быстро сможет достать свою палочку — достаточно ли быстро? Он никогда не бывал с ним на дуэли.

— Надеюсь, у вас есть достаточно серьезное оправдание для этого, — настороженно протянул Снейп, поправляя черную мантию. Они оба словно пытались отдышаться, хотя случившееся промелькнуло практически в одно мгновение и никто никуда не бежал.

— Да, то есть, нет. Я хотел… попросить вас об услуге.

Снейп молча и безо всякого выражения на лице выслушал пламенную речь «напавшего» и выдал:

— И это все? — он изогнул бровь, и Люпин ощутил себя двоечником, написавшем несусветную чушь в школьном докладе.

— Что все? — не понял Люпин.

Его смерили взглядом.

— О, Регулус, помню его, — Снейп как ни в чем не бывало отвлекся на что-то позади Люпина. Они стояли у комнаты с табличкой «Р.А.Б.».

Люпин осторожно подошел к рассматривающему вензеля Снейпу:

— Ходили слухи, что он дезертировал из Пожирателей? — Он заглянул Снейпу в лицо, ища в нем подтверждение или опровержение своим словам, но не нашел на нем ничего, кроме пугающей еле заметной ухмылки.

— Возможно… — задумчиво сказал Снейп.

— Вы не знаете? — удивился Люпин. Если бы кто-то из Ордена Феникса пропал, это обсуждали бы все участники. Хотя после падения Сами-Знаете-Кого многие Пожиратели пустились в бега и кого-то могли попросту не досчитаться…

— А вы думаете, маски на Пожирателях — это просто дань моде? — парировал Снейп, и Люпн снова почувствовал себя пристыженным собственной глупостью. — Никто не знает, кроме Темного Лорда.

— Я думал, они для других, а не друг от друга…

Снейп немного помолчал, и Люпину было непонятно, что такого он нашел в гравировке из обычных инициалов, чтобы пялиться на нее все это время. Затем он повернулся на каблуках и тихо пояснил:

— Маски позволяют стать кем-то другим. Делать то, что делаешь, не от своего лица, делать что угодно.

Они стояли лицом к лицу друг напротив друга. Люпин был немного ниже и выглядел немного старше. Он смотрел на Снейпа и думал, что на его собственном лице написана вся его жизнь, а вот что с ним? Думал, видит ли он его на самом деле, или это лишь очередная маска, скрывающая от глаз?

— Я сварю вам это зелье взамен на услугу, но лишь один раз, — что-то за ширмой тьмы в черных радужках шевельнулось, как будто по ней пробежал тусклый солнечный зайчик.

— О, спасибо, спа… — Люпин уже хотел рассыпаться в благодарностях, но Снейп просто повернулся и ушел вниз по лестнице, словно его там не было. Как грубо. Люпин и не заметил, что улыбается.

***

Было что-то неправильное в том, что на обмен Люпин понес бутылек собственной спермы, но времени ждать полнолуния для сбора яда из клыков у него не было — скоро вновь отправляться в волчью общину. Это было «что-то, содержащее непосредственно волчий ген», как и просили, и ему почти не было стыдно или неловко. Помимо 1 ночи в месяц, оборотни практически безвредны и не могут ни обратиться сами, ни кого-то обратить — исключая моменты, когда делятся волчьими генами… более физиологически общепринятым среди людей, чем укусы, путем. Как говорилось в старинной магической пословице, если мама не учила дочь не спать с оборотнями, пусть пеленает волчат и не жалуется.

Люпин не знал наверняка, но по слухам, подобный ингредиент встречается в весьма ограниченном количестве рецептов. Можно было только надеяться, что его гены не пойдут на какой-нибудь особо запрещенный законами и моралью отвар из книги рецептов профессора Снейпа — сам-то он уже давно не имел честь именоваться профессором. Школьники порой использовали на уроках когти оборотней в продвинутом курсе, и даже те стоили как обычный набор зельевара на год вперед. Итак, зачем ему это?

— Пригодится, — лаконично ответил Снейп, бросив какой-то необычный взгляд и не скрывая усмешку.

— И только? — зачем-то вслух спросил Люпин. — Я полагал, вы засмеете меня и мой генный материал до смерти.

— Если вы умрете, некому будет выпить приготовленное мной зелье, что значит, я страдал над ним зря, — возразил Снейп, пряча бутылек в карман своей мантии с бесконечным числом застежек.

Это было справедливо.

— Постараюсь прожить еще хотя бы одно полнолуние — чисто ради вас и вашего непревзойденного искусства, — Люпин сделал словесный реверанс, прекрасно зная, что Снейп падок на лесть, а еще что тот не верит ни единому его слову и потому конкретно его лесть бессмысленна.

Профессор зельеварения неопределенно пожал плечами и вышел за дверь, не попрощавшись.

— Чего это он от тебя хотел? — приглушенно пробормотал Люпину прямо в ухо Грюм, подкравшийся незаметно. Но у Люпина грела карман небольшая фляга, выменянная у Снейпа, как и горячая мысль о сладких ночах, поэтому выбить его из колеи было теперь не так-то просто. Он просто неопределенно пожал плечами и ушел наверх — повидать головы старых эльфов.

***

— Что значит «негодная»? — не понял он. — У нее что, есть срок годности?

Снейп летучей мышью завис на его пороге. О конспирации, видимо, думал только Люпин — этот же совершенно спокойно расхаживал где хотел. Впрочем, Темнейшему он мог наврать, что заявился к Люпину по делам Ордена, а Дамблдору — по просьбе Наитемнейшего с целью привлечь оборотня на сторону зла. Все-таки удобно быть двойным агентом — всегда найдется какое-никакое, но алиби.

— То и значит, — невозмутимо сообщил Снейп, — наверное, нарушена процедура сбора или условия хранения.

Люпин задохнулся от возмущения. Какие такие процедуры, что еще за хранение? Он же просто…

— Это ведь магический артефакт, — Снейп пояснил со вздохом, означающим «боже, раз уж вы так тупы, придется объяснить, но дважды повторять не буду», — а не просто биоматериал. Это все равно, что сравнивать волос лошади и единорога.

Речь, конечно, шла о волчьих генах. Люпин вздохнул — это имело смысл.

— И что теперь? — Чем быстрее они с этим покончат, тем лучше для всех, подумал он.

Вместо ответа Снейп стянул с рук перчатки. Мокрые от дождя волосы падали на лицо черными сосульками, и Люпин поймал себя на мысли, станет ли эта голова более чистой после столь обильных невольных водных процедур — к своему стыду. Наверное, поэтому он на автомате кивнул, когда Снейп поинтересовался:

— Могу я войти?

***

— И какая там должна быть процедура? — Люпин чувствовал себя обозленным, словно волк внутри него рвался наружу, завидев того, кто надел на него цепи. Он принимал изготовленное Снейпом зелье как положено, вплоть до минуты. Снейпу повезло, что Дора сейчас была на работе — или он специально пришел, когда ее нет?..

Задуматься об этом всерьез Люпин не успел, потому что вспомнил слухи про слизеринцев и их чистокровные чванливые шайки, бродившие по школе еще в бытность студентами их обоих. Бродившие — это и про слухи, и про шайки разом. И про подростковый спермотоксикоз. Говорили, что слизеринцы устраивают таинственные жертвоприношения в подземельях замка, практикуют ритуальные оргии и «инвертируют» своих девушек группами по семь (то есть, делают непригодными для заклания, то есть,). В основном эти слухи распускали Мародеры и другие гриффиндорцы — чтобы поглумиться, ведь после выпуска поколения Люциуса Малфоя, державшего весь факультет в ежовых и при этом кружевных рукавицах с дорогими перстнями на них, Слизерин ни разу не получал кубок школы. Читай, все их победы — просто темная магия, а в отсутствие лидера соперники даже колдовать нормально не могут, вот Гриффиндор их и обгоняет. Такие хитроумные штуки, в правдивость которых так легко поверить, любил выдумывать Сириус — наверное, что-то семейное.

В общем, Люпин вспомнил о том, что все слизеринцы — извращенцы и фанатики секс-магии, и внутренне содрогнулся. А затем вспомнил, что сам же и присутствовал при создании этой легенды, и вновь ощутил стыд и за себя, и за друзей — а еще улыбку на собственном лице.

— Что смешного? — посуровел Снейп, заметив это. Люпину пришлось пригласить его в гостиную, и один только вид Северуса, утопающего в его ворсистом ковре на фоне его потертого дивана, уже мог вызвать недоуменную улыбку сам по себе.

— Извините, я просто не ждал вас, — кое-как соскочил с темы Люпин. — Так что вы предлагаете? Нельзя подождать до следующего полнолуния? Можете хоть самолично выдрать у меня клык, или даже оба.

Зубы-то отрастут — у оборотней все заживает как на собаке, так что Люпин был не против. Но, похоже, подобная перспектива не была по душе Снейпу:

— Я не горю желанием познакомиться с вашими клыками, — поморщился он, и, видимо, поэтому у него вырвалось: — Как вообще сладить с оборотнем в активной фазе?

— Златопуст Локонс же смог, — Люпин кивнул на книжную полку за спиной собеседника. Они обменялись ухмылками — оба знали, что выдумки Локонса не имели ничего общего с ним самим, хотя обычно он присваивал чужие подвиги, в случае с оборотнем из Вага-Вага неизвестный колдун почти наверняка не танцевал со зверем танго — просто трансформировал, и делу конец.

По правде, он никогда не выдирал себе клыки намеренно, или, по крайней мере, не помнил этого. Обычно он намертво приковывал себя в подвале, что делало зверя лишь агрессивнее. Шкура оборотней не пропускает заклинания так, как человеческая кожа. В общем, прогноз и впрямь неутешительный для всех участников действа.

— Зачем вам вообще подобные ингредиенты, Северус, собираетесь делать нечто запретное? — Люпин дал волю любопытству.

— Вы не отвертитесь, даже не пытайтесь, — упрямо сверкнули черные глаза, словно скрытые за защитным стеклом, творящим переменчивые отражения, тогда как тьма за ним — незыблима и неизменна.

Обычно Люпину казалось странным, что при описании персонажа в книгах любят делать такой акцент на цвете радужки, длине ресниц или выражении — ведь в жизни было бы попросту неприлично так вглядываться в глаза собеседника. Сам Люпин больше смотрел на губы, но проблема была в том, что в Снейпе не было ничего более выдающегося, чем его взгляд, даже крючковатый нос не привлекал к себе внимание так живо. Невозможно было, глядя на него или просто находясь в одной комнате, не ощущать на себе это пагубное воздействие. Если бы Люпина попросили нарисовать на профессора зелий карикатуру, у него получились бы тупо глаза на ножках.

— И что вы планируете делать? — растерялся он вновь.

— Придется вам сделать это снова, но теперь как положено, я прослежу за процессом, чтобы ошибка не повторилась, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Снейп.

Да как он смеет?! Стыд, смущение и негодование накрыли его с головой, и Люпин понял, что краснеет:

— Я вам не дойная корова! — Наверное, лицо как помидор, с досадой подумал он и продолжил: — Я не собираюсь…

— Вам что, нужна помощь? — Снейп издевательски изогнул бровь.

Люпин почувствовал себя настолько злым, что в сердцах выпалил:

— Да! А что, если и так? Что вы тогда будете делать, а?!

И тут же осекся — вопреки ожиданию, Снейп не направился к двери, чтобы убежать прочь и как можно быстрее, а начал расстегивать верхние пуговицы плаща. Люпин опешил.

— В-вы чего это? Северус, я отказываюсь…

На него зыркнули так, что голос сам по себе перестал слушаться. Он вдруг отчетливо почуял угрозу, как будто воздух стал пахнуть иначе или изменился свет вокруг них. Снейп не держал палочку на виду, но она явно была в его руке, спрятанной в кармане плаща. Его фигура словно говорила: я пришел с определенной целью и получу то, чего хочу, даже если придется прибегнуть к крайним мерам.

— Ничего личного, Люпин. Или еще вариант — вы отдадите мне волчий отвар обратно.

Это было выходом, спасительным решением, но Люпин вдруг понял, что просто не может этого сделать. Он так долго ждал этих «каникул» от волчьих замашек, бессонных ночей и безотчетного, дикого страха перед лунным диском. Всего один месяц — разве он многого просил? И потом, как объяснить это Доре…

— Ладно, — неожиданно даже для себя проговорил он, отметив, как плечи Снейпа тут же расслабленно опустились, — но вам придется подождать. Я внимательно выслушаю ваши инструкции и все сделаю, как скажете, но вы будете сидеть в гостиной. И я слушать не желаю об этом никогда после. Этого дня просто не было, и вы никогда ко мне не приходили.

Он испытующе посмотрел на Снейпа, напряженно ожидая возражений или даже нападения. Что обычно Снейп произносит первым, какое заклинание? Сможет ли он отразить его простым Протего? Будет ли он атаковать сразу, или сначала вытащит палочку из кармана? Хотелось бы верить, что вытащит, иначе у противника не будет и шанса…

— Хорошо, — как-то уж очень спокойно согласился Снейп, вытаскивая на свет божий обе руки. — Но давайте поскорее, мне еще нужно сделать кучу дел в Лондоне и успеть вернуться к ужину, чтобы никто не заметил моего отсутствия.

Они обменялись парой фраз про эту жуткую Амбридж (Люпин был о ней наслышан, еще когда она не пыталась преподавать), Снейп объяснил «процедуру», и, неловко потоптавшись на месте, Люпин ушел в спальню, не зная толком, что теперь делать. Расслабиться у него точно не выйдет.

Он сел на кровать, подумав, достал из тумбочки маггловский непотребный журнал и тюбик смазки, но мысль о том, что на его диване на расстоянии десятка-двух шагов торчит Северус-мать-его-Снейп и ждет, пока он подрочит, не давала отвлечься. Вздохнув, он пожалел, что не включил музыку — боясь подслушивания, он старался не издавать звуков, что стесняло еще больше, хотя он и понимал, что это глупо и что звуки — меньшее из всего, что в этой ситуации должно его беспокоить.

Спустя примерно минут 20 в коридоре раздались шаги.

— Люпин? Давайте быстрее. Сколько еще времени это займет? — раздраженно спросил Снейп из-за двери. Люпин подскочил и случайно заляпал особо фигуристую неподвижную красотку на фото липкой от смазки пятерней.

Как назло, он не помнил специализированных заклинаний для стояка, да и слышал, что они не помогают достичь оргазма, а именно это и было нужно сейчас. К счастью, в жизни у него пока не случалось таких проблем.

В дверь нетерпеливо постучали, как бы требуя ответа — еще немного, и проклятый Снейп ворвется в комнату.

— У меня небольшие, эмм, затруднения, но я как-нибудь разберусь, правда! Подождите еще немного, — взмолился Люпин, занеся ладонь над подушкой, чтобы в случае чего тут же прикрыться.

За дверью снова раздалось какое-то шуршание, а потом в щелку снизу проскочил листок бумаги. Записка? Подойдя, Люпин увидел написанное убористым почерком заклинание, которое никогда не встречал прежде.

— Это для чего? — уточнил он, немного повышая голос, чтобы было слышно собеседнику.

— Догадайтесь, — по обыкновению, Снейп просто съязвил.

Поколебавшись пару секунд, Люпин достал палочку и навел ее на себя, предварительно хмыкнув над возникшей в голове шуткой — мол, это будет самая нелепая смерть на свете: голый в нижней части тела мужчина погиб, наставив палочку на свой вялый член. Пожалуй, это даже глупее того случая, когда волшебника из Сассекса задушили его собственные панталоны.

Но стоило ему произнесли заклинание, как огонь тут же растекся по всем членам, и он ощутил небывалое возбуждение. Глядя по сторонам, он видел окно за пожелтевшей от солнца и времени занавеской, старый шкаф в углу, торшер на тумбочке, однако любой из этих обыденных предметов казался ему дико сексуальным. Он громко задышал, пытаясь совладать со взявшимися из ниоткуда эмоциями. Теперь ему не было все равно на производимый им явный или кажущийся шум — в голове стучала по вискам кровь, тело стало приятно тяжелым и потным, и весь мир оказался сосредоточен в его кулаке. Как ни странно, действие заклинания напоминало ему процесс обращения — становясь волком каждое полнолуние, он так же забывал обо всем человеческом, что в нем было, подчиняясь пробуждающимся животным инстинктам.

А прямо перед кроватью, перед его глазами находилась дверь спальни. Та, за которой стоял Снейп, ожидая его возвращения. Эта мысль тоже неожиданно стала очень волнующей. Подумав о том, что Снейп здесь и знает, чем он занят, Люпин ощутил, как по коже бегут мурашки. Их разделяет только тонкая дверь, за которой Снейп наверняка тоже не сдержался от желания. Интересно, может ли он подглядывать за ним? Люпин никогда не думал об этом раньше и не проверял дверь на возможные щели по краям, а замочная скважина и вовсе отсутствовала. Но сейчас это было не важно. Ускоряя темп и всхлипывая, Люпин представлял, как Снейп смотрит на него, как затеял все это ради того, чтобы посмотреть, и как сильно он его хочет. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя, что называется, желанным — казалось, это скорее женское стремление, а ему хватит эпитетов вроде «достаточный» или «приятный». «Приятный молодой человек» — куда лучше, чем «жуткий оборотень-убийца». Даже в безудержные школьные годы все сохли по Джеймсу и Сириусу, их все хотели, а они с Питером были просто друзьями местных секс-символов, так сказать, идущими в комплекте. И что странно для мальчиков в пубертате, они всей компанией ночи напролет шатались по округе и совершали тысячи разных шалостей, но мало что из них хоть как-то было связано с сексом. Обычно учителя хватаются за сердце, услышав о подростках, гуляющих по ночам без разрешения — видимо, все думают в меру своей испорченности.

А вот кто был достаточно испорчен, так это Северус Снейп, знаток секс-заклинаний и жарких фимиамов. В школе Джеймс и Сириус частенько использовали разные вполне обычные для мальчишек выражения по отношению к ненавистному им Снейпу — что-то в нем буквально нажимало в них переключатель, и они утверждали, что еще «нагнут его», что «натянут его по самые гланды» или «отымеют так, что задница разорвется». Образы мелькали в голове Люпина безумным калейдоскопом, все смешалось — его преподавательский кабинет с водяным чертом в аквариуме, занятый теперь Амбридж, картинки из забытого на постели журнала, представленная им сцена, как Снейп стоит в коридоре и трогает себя, прислонившись к двери, невинное купание с друзьями в Черном озере, листок с заклинанием в руке, отвратный запах волчьего зелья, ощущение полета при беге под полной луной, чьи-то сухие губы…

Он никогда не кончал так бурно, даже в молодости, его словно оглушило, распластав на мятых простынях, изо рта бежала струйка слюны. Очнувшись, Люпин поспешил произвести сбор спермы так, как наказал Снейп, хотя двигаться, вставать, говорить и даже дышать не хотелось — только лежать и ловить вспышки наслаждения, все еще отзывающиеся в его теле. Заставив себя подняться и взять пачку салфеток с тумбы, он нарушил идиллию, но выбора не было — необходимо было покончить со всем поскорее, раз и навсегда.

Приходилось силой делать один шаг, потом второй — ноги не желали слушаться, впрочем, эйфория еще не ушла совсем, и это бодрило как дух, так и тело. Резко распахнув дверь, он чуть не врезался в вставшего как вкопанный Снейпа. Люпин не желал больше смотреть ему в глаза и не смел поднимать головы. У него горели не только щеки, но и уши, чего раньше, казалось, не случалось. Волчьим носом он ощущал, что пахнет сексом, и мучительно осознавал, что с такого расстояния это учует даже человек. Протянув новую склянку, он ожидал насмешек, оскорблений, хоть какой-то реакции.

Но, получив желаемое, Снейп тут же ушел, коротко кивнув на прощанье, а Люпин, побредший следом закрыть за ним дверь на все засовы, со стыдом осознал, что отчего-то ни разу за все это время не вспомнил Дору. Будучи в процессе, он убеждал себя, что не хочет портить ее образ этой неприятной историей, но когда сработало заклинание, все тормоза отпали — и все равно он не вспомнил о ней. Ни о ее нежном голосе, ни о покатых плечах, ни о родинке под левой грудью или сладком запахе. Кошмар, но он думал о совсем другом человеке. Да, попросту единственном живом человеке, так удобно оказавшимся рядом. Но он не подумал о своей любимой девушке ни разу, при этом будучи так распален, что воздух становился тягучим в легких. Кем это его делает? Изменником? Козлом? Или это просто магия? Может, дело в заклинании? Он не знал, что и думать.

Никто не мог ожидать подобного, но отныне Римус Люпин был лишен покоя. И это не укрылось ни от знакомых, которых он, по счастью, теперь видел мало, проводя дни и ночи в убежищах оборотней и пытаясь уговорить их присоединиться к правильной стороне, ни от внимательной и подмечающей все по долгу службы мракоборцем Доры Тонкс.

***

Глядя на потускневшую Тонкс и ее несчастного патронуса, Снейп ощущал ликование, хоть и не вполне отдавал себе отчет, почему. Во-первых, его патронус тоже изменился, что слегка их роднило, но причиной этому все же послужила смерть любимого человека, а не глупая размолвка — он чувствовал себя сильнее и лучше нее. Во-вторых, у себя в голове он словно поставил воображаемую точку напротив фамилии «Люпин» в школьном журнале, и ее не брал ластик. Она не привлекала к себе внимания, но, как и любая точка в журнале, напоминала учителю время от времени о том, что еще нужно будет спросить с ученика, и спросить построже.

Когда похудевший, постаревший и поистрепавшийся Люпин пришел к нему, Пожирателю Смерти и убийце Альбуса Дамблдора, в поисках убежища, он подумал о двух вещах: что у него долгое время торчал Хвост — почему бы не собрать коллекцию? И что он, должно быть, сошел с ума. Однако Люпину хватило наглости требовать его помощи (а как еще назвать подобное поведение, если могло быть лишь два исхода, помощь или убийство), так что у него должно было достать ее для другого. И он помог Люпину выбраться из оккупированного Лондона незамеченным. А Люпин, всегда такой ответственный и достойный, в ответ был сам не свой, много пил и мало интересовался происходящим в мире.

Было что-то глубоко удовлетворяющее в том, чтобы курировать его падение, и Снейп не задавал вопросов. Хотя в кураторах он не нуждался — делал все сам и отдавался делу полностью. Сам напивался, сам искал неприятностей, сам лез со своими глупыми расспросами и неуемными пальцами, так и норовившими сломать пуговицы на мантии собеседника.

— Что то было за заклинание, а? Которое вы мне тогда, ик, дали, Северус? Я все никак не могу его вспомнить с тех пор… А оно бы мне очень пригодилось, порадовало бы в этой, ик, дыре. Ну Северус, что же вы такой бессердечный…

С этими словами он упал лицом в колени Снейпа. Ну как тут было не принять приглашение? Снейпу нравилось, что такой правильный и благородный Люпин в своих заплатанных шмотках теперь без шмоток, без правил и без толики благородства, раздвигает ноги, кусает руки, просит еще и еще.

Пало Министерство, пала магическая Британия, даже Дамблдор, и тот пал. Пропала надежда в виде мальчишки Поттера и остальных (к счастью, бесследно), пропал и пыл бывшего юного героя первого состава Ордена Феникса. Теперь это был седеющий мужчина с брюшком и отрощенной для маскировки бородой. Он шутил, что так больше похож на зверя, коим и является. Снейп изредка навещал его в странствиях по грязным каморкам в самых разных уголках Англии — в основном, чтобы позлорадствовать. Люпина не должны были схватить, потому что он слишком многое знал — это могло навредить даже новому директору Хогвартса, непререкаемому авторитету в его лице. Поэтому Люпин ездил с места на место и нигде не задерживался подолгу. Эту схему придумал Снейп, так что она не подводила. А для полнолуний Люпин выбирался в походы с чемоданом, полным зачарованных цепей и веревок — было опасно для туристов и беглых врагов Министерства позволять его зверю свободно резвиться в лесах. Этим вопросом тоже занимался Снейп — насчет порезвиться.

На третий месяц такого странного «побега» Снейп застал его врасплох с еще незаконченной бутылкой и желанием почесать языком, больше похожим на неистовый зуд под ложечкой. И Люпин доверительно раскрыл ему «историю своей жалкой жизни», включая причину, почему у них разладилось с Тонкс. Слушать его было неприятно, но необходимо. А вот узнать, что стал для него демоном, не прилагая для этого никаких специальных усилий, было приятно — но это Снейп решил утаить.

— То есть, вы считаете, что это я виноват в ваших ошибках? — уточнил он, вставая с места, чтобы пройтись по комнате и обдумать это, каким бы ни был ответ. За окном начался дождь.

— Черт возьми, а кто еще?! — Люпин не мог одновременно исповедоваться и пить, но пытался как мог, и уже видел дно второй бутылки какого-то дешевого маггловского пойла. — Как после такого смотреть ей в глаза?! Я не такой, ик, как вы.

Он потянулся к третьей бутылке, стоящей на полу у ножки стола, за которым сидел, но не дотянулся и махнул на нее рукой — буквально и фигурально.

— И какой же я? — Снейп остановился у покосившегося комода.

— Да ладно, только не говорите, что обиделись, — заржал Люпин, пытаясь не заснуть, подперев кулаком тяжелую голову.

Сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к темноте позади, Снейп испытующе уставился на него своими глазами, действующими порой ничуть не хуже Сыворотки Правды, и произнес:

— Вы любите эту женщину? — Услышав вопрос, Люпин, нетвердо держа голову, с затуманенным взглядом, кивнул, и сам же задохнулся от своего ответа. — Тогда вы полнейший тупица. Абсолютный болван. И как вас только земля носит?

Люпин вздрагивал от каждого оскорбления, словно не ожидал услышать их — по крайней мере, из этих уст. И с каждым из них трезвел почти на промилю.

— П-простите? — с недоверием в дрожащем голосе переспросил он.

— Если вы ее любите, идите и будьте с ней, пока можете, — с этими словами Снейп черной тенью отделился от стены, — непрестанно, без сожалений, пока она сама вас не вышвырнет, а судя по всему, это случится очень скоро — но до тех пор, — строгим тоном наказал он, — отправляйтесь к ней и возьмите свое.

Люпин не мог поверить своим ушам:

— О чем это вы? Как мне вернуться после такого?! — Он выделил последнее слово, практически переходя на крик. — Как?!

Все свидетельства его «как» были вокруг, внутри, снаружи, в голове и на телах, повсюду. Он схватился за голову, покачиваясь на месте, как ребенок, который пытается себя успокоить. Уже схвативший свой плащ Снейп вздохнул:

— Это не мои проблемы, — неожиданно мягко сказал он, подходя вновь и легонько прикасаясь бледными пальцами дрожащего плеча, от чего Люпин отшатнулся, как от удара током. — Не я влюблен в девушку, ждущую от меня ребенка, и при этом торчу у черта на куличиках со старым школьным…

Он осекся, а Люпину было очень важно знать: Северус хотел сказать «врагом» или «другом»? Но дверь уже захлопнулась за ним — он всегда уходил вот так, стремительно и без шанса на возвращение. Без слов.

И что самое страшное, мучительное, невообразимое, что он был прав. Этот чертов кусок дерьма был прав, и всегда прав. Когда называл их в детстве заносчивыми козлами — он был прав. И когда подозревал его в учительской Хогвартса. Когда говорил ужасные вещи в лицо, пока они трахались в дешевых мотелях, оба в бегах от чего-то очень важного, но каждый по-своему. Когда он уходил, он тоже был прав — и сказал то, что было абсолютной правдой. Ха, человек, который вечно лжет всем без исключения, был всегда правдив с ним, Римусом Люпином, заурядным безработным оборотнем — разве не невероятно!

Где-то в глубине души Римус всегда знал одну вещь. Они со Снейпом умрут в одну ночь, или день, или вечер. Римус много думал о смерти, особенно когда остался один тогда, после первого падения Волдеморта. И чем больше он думал, тем больше был уверен в этом… предчувствии, или предзнаменовании, или… пожелании? Неважно, какое из определений выбрать. По непонятной иронии судьбы они словно связаны, вот что он осознавал очень четко. Он всегда был будто сторонним наблюдателем, находился в тени — родителей, друзей, незнакомого монстра, напавшего на него в детстве, или десятка монстров вполне знакомых. Даже заполучив свою собственную сюжетную линию с персональным хэппи-эндом и шансом на развитие персонажа, он сбежал, поджав хвост. Снейп был прав, но в отличие от него Люпин не считал, что создан для истории. Так что его история оборвется вместе с чьей-то еще — главного героя, наверное.

Так и вышло.

***

**Примечания:**

Мандибулы — «рога» жука-оленя, известного также как рогач.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что не пожалели драгоценного времени и прочитали этот фанфик!   
> Предлагаю выгодную схему: чтобы ваша жертва не пропала зря, напишите что-нибудь приятное в комментариях и закрепите таким образом сей опыт как успешный.   
> Тогда сожалеть будет не так грустно! Это сработает, мне так профессор Снейп сказал, а он никогда не врет, как мы уже выяснили. Что ж, опробуем?)
> 
> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10321164/26559962


End file.
